<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Конечно, Хозяин by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100938">Конечно, Хозяин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она тихая, а так послушная! Застенчивая, а не боится спрашивать:  «Хозяин, что должна мне делать сейчас?» или «О пожалуйста, говорите больше о ваше семье, хозяин!»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, The Zoroark Games - Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Конечно, Хозяин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321025">Anything You Say</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla">Farla</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Несомненно, Мисси—его любимый из команды. Она—зоруа, и в большинство случаев, почти девушка. Лучше чем много настоящих девушек, в самом деле. </p><p>Мисси, как никак, не тараторка, которая всегда болтает без умолку. Она тихая, а так послушная! Застенчивая, а не боится спрашивать:  «Хозяин, что должна мне делать сейчас?» или «О пожалуйста, говорите больше о ваше семье, хозяин!»</p><p>Она—действительно специальная. Он не думает, что существует зоруа более умная ей в целом мире. Она учится готовить, хотя она еще не может делать что-нибудь без его водительства. Её иллюзии не совсем без ошибок ... она не способна скрывать свой хвост или уши, но не важно когда она делает так милое лицо. </p><p>По крайне мере—она была не способна скрывать уши. Спросил и она сказала: «Hе могу».</p><p>— Хозяин, что с тобой? — Её губы открыли, но другой голос вышел. Голос мальчика, назальный и самонадеянный. Он хватается за руку, задушив горло. — Хозяин, знаете, что я ничтожная без тебя, — его голос продолжает. — Нужно ли тебе что-нибудь, пожалуйста, говори. Я никогда не буду понимать без тебя. —</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>